Safe and Sound
by CrookshanksPatronus501
Summary: A short Dramione songfic. Hermione is captured and tortured by the Malfoys for eight months after the Battle of Hogwarts has ended.


Safe And Sound

A Dramione Songfic

by CrookshanksPatronus501

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_

I stare out the window as my tears fall gently to the ground. My mind's a whirl, and I don't know why. It's been eight months. Eight months since the war has been over. Eight months back of freedom. So why can't I forget what happened yet?

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

I don't remember exactly how it happened, but after Harry killed Lord Voldemort, the Malfoys took me captive. They grabbed me roughly by the arm after I turned a corner in the maze that was the ruins of Hogwarts. I was Stunned, tied up, and dragged to an area in the Forbidden Forest, where all three held tight to part of me as we Disappeared. Lucius Malfoy had a firm grip on my left arm, while Narcissa Malfoy had my right. And Draco, Draco was holding a chain. A chain attached to my neck.

I was held captive for what seemed like ages. I don't know where we were, but it was dark and damp. Well, the dungeons were. It was obviously a backup Malfoy Manor, hidden in the middle of nowhere, with way too many charms protecting it to be noticed. I was dragged up into the kitchen sometimes, forced to cook for the Malfoys, clean for the Malfoys, and serve the Malfoys. Sometimes, Lucius would allow his Death Eater friends to come to their Manor just for my personal torture. They would cut me up with knives, curse me repetitively, and a few even raped me.

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

I would call out for help, scream my head off in those dungeons, hoping for someone to hear me, for someone to find me. One night, after a particularly rough night of torture, I screamed longer than ever, knowing no one would hear me. I sobbed and pulled weakly at the barred doors keeping me held in. "Help me, please." I whispered as I shrunk to the ground in defeat. I cried and cried, thinking I would die down there, never to see Ron or Harry again. I hoarsely screeched over and over, "Help me, help me, help me". I heard the doors open and I looked up to see none other than Draco standing there at the door. He held out his wand to my general direction.

"Don't try anything funny, Granger. I'm armed." He squinted, obviously trying to see where I was in the dark. "Lumos." A bright light flew out of his wand. I could see his pale, lonely, scared face. His expression turned grim as he studied me. I was scarred, wearing nothing but rags, and obviously my face was red from all the crying. "G…Granger?" He lowered his wand and walked towards me. "What have they done to you?" He whispered as he took a strand of my hair in his hand.

"Don't act like you don't know! I'll bet you were watching through the window when they tortured me! I'll bet you were cheering!" I hit his hand away from my hair. "Get away from me, you monster!" Draco looked in shock.

"No….no…. I never knew. I'm sorry. I never knew."

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

I shake the thoughts away from my head. Now, I'm safe. I'm in the Hogwarts library, perfectly content to finish my seventh year in peace. But… I still can't shake Draco's look of concern that he showed me in the dungeons…

_Just close your eyes…_

"I never knew," he swore to me. It was more than a statement, it seemed like a plea. _Don't hate me, I didn't know._ "Granger… err, Hermione, I'm sorry that my dad did this to you." All of a sudden, he quickly and awkwardly threw his arms around me and started to sob. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm sorry," he cried.

_The sun is going down_

"Why are you upset? I'm the one who was tortured!" I exclaimed. He pulled away.

"I wanted to fight with you, Hermione. But I couldn't. You know that. If I stayed with Hogwarts, well, I'd be dead, and my family as well." I almost laughed at that.

"Well, I'm not really very fond of your family right now, Malfoy." I spat at him. He grinned a little.

"Okay, well, my father's an arse, you know that. But my mother… she's a nice lady, alright? She just wants to please my father. That's all. She's good on the inside."

"The inside doesn't really help me right now." I retorted.

Draco took my hand in his. "Right now, it's all you've got."

_You'll be alright_

Draco looked away. "Now, I have to take you upstairs. Father's orders." He caught my gaze again. "I'll… I'll find a way to help you escape."

My mind was spinning. Escape? Why would Draco help me with that?

"Draco, why would you possibly gain from that?"

"Just… just tell people that I helped you get out, when you do escape. Tell them I'm innocent. And… and put in a good work for my mum."

I leaned in close to him. "When?"

He whispered back, "It'll take a little bit to plan." I nodded my head. "You have to go now."

_No one can hurt you now_

"Here." He waved his wand and a small vial appeared. He thrust it into my hands. "It'll help ease your pain." I looked into his eyes graciously.

"Thank you," I whispered. I opened the small vial and drank it. Almost instantly, I felt better. "Thank you," I repeated. He gently took the chain attached to my neck and led me up the stairs from my dungeon, to endure more suffering, but considerably less pain.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

It was three months. Draco apologized loads on how long it took to help me escape. Draco had tipped off the Ministry anonymously about my whereabouts. When I convinced the lead Aurors of Draco and Narcissa's innocence, they dragged Lucius off and allowed the other two to stay.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire_

Now we're both returning to Hogwarts. It's remarkably well rebuilt, but, well, I guess rebuilding a war-torn school is not as hard for wizards as it would be for muggles. Still, most Slytherins give me dirty looks. I know that I am the one who put their parents in jail. I know I ruined their lives.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

I fight to ignore Draco's gaze, in the hallways, in the classroom, in the Great Hall. But it's really hard not to look back at him. Thank Merlin he's not in the library right now though. I think I'd die of embarrassment for him to see me like this. _Again._ I hear a movement behind me and hop up and wipe my eyes. _Oh Merlin._ It's Draco.

I run past him to the hallway, running for so long I almost get lost. I turn my head to and fro. _Which way? Which way? _I hear a footstep behind me. I turn around to face Draco.

_Hold on to this lullaby…_

"Why are you following me?" I gasp.

"You were crying by yourself in the library, then you ran away when you saw me. Hermione, I'm no idiot. I know something's wrong."

"No, no, nothing's wrong," I lie. He chuckles.

"That is a lie. And you're not even a Slytherin. I think I may be rubbing off on you." He pauses. "So, really, what's wrong?"

I break down. I yearn for someone to relay my feelings to, and Draco's my only friend for miles. I start crying.

_Even when the music's gone…_

"I'm still afraid. Part of me is still in your dungeon, Draco." Draco puts his arms around me.

"We've had the dungeon removed since then, you know."

_Gone…_

It all happens so fast. One moment I'm crying on his shoulder, the next, my robes on strewn on the floor of the secluded hallway, kicked aside. I've never done this before, but Draco's steady body guides mine. In a moment, I've caught up to this irrational dance of pain and lust. We are glued to one another. I can't fight these feelings. I think there's a reason I keep remembering my torture at the Malfoy's. Not because I'm still afraid. No. Because I'm still in love.


End file.
